La Décima Hada
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: OneShot El gato de una bruja y un hada curiosa hacen una pareja muy peculiar en esta historia de tres dias. Xellos


* * *

**La Décima Hada**

* * *

Holitas a todos, este es un breve descanso que quiero hacer de la Ruu Miko, no que la esté olvidando, al contrario. Sólo que a veces es saludable dejar descansar nuestra concentración para poder ser más productivos.

**Notas de Autor:** Los personajes de Slayer no me pertenecen. En esta historia, como es de mi preferencia, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a un alteruniverso de mi imaginación. En este el grupo pertenece a una colonia de hadas que tiene tratos con cierta bruja. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto es un "oneshot".

* * *

La menuda figura se revolvía de lado a lado en la extraña casucha. Pegando gritos y alaridos a diestra y siniestra. 

"¿Maldito gato, dónde te metiste?" Gritó fuera de si halándose los desmelenados cabellos.

Su rostro era el de una jovencita, pero sus ojos dorados reflejaban la verdadera extensión de su vida. Los cabellos blancos, revueltos, como medusas. Estaba envuelta en ropas blancas, tan etéreas como sus cabellos y cientos de collares y pulseras la adornaban. Unos filosos caninos se asomaban sobre sus labios cada vez que sonreía desquiciadamente.

"Si no apareces en este preciso instante te juro que voy a convertirte en rata." Dijo riendo como una demente.

Al sonido de la última amenaza, dicho gato emergió de entre los gabinetes donde la bruja guardaba los calderos y emitió un aterrorizado maullido que atrajo la atención de la mujer. El pequeño animal era completamente negro y con su pelaje muy lustroso, como debía ser el gato de cualquier bruja que se respetara. El pequeño neko tenía una peculiaridad, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color púrpura.

La mujer de inmediato lo agarró por el pellejo del lomo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Seguidamente puso un papel frente al gato y sacó unas tijeras, procediendo a cortar los negrísimos bigotes.

"Listo." Sonrió la bruja. "Ahora no te atrevas a moverte de ahí." Le ordenó mostrando los colmillos, a lo que el gato respondió con un ahogado maullido.

Tomó los bigotes que le acababa de cortar sobre el papel y los dejó caer dentro de un pequeño caldero que ardía sobre el fuego en la chimenea mientras recitaba un hechizo en una lengua extraña. La pócima dentro del caldero, que era de un espantoso color naranja se volvió transparente y la bruja emitió un chillido de alegría. Con un cucharón sacó un poco de la pócima y la vertió en un tazón. Esperó a que se enfriara y lo puso frente al gato.

"Ahora bébelo." Le ordenó. El gato dejó escapar varios ruidos de completo disgusto, pero cuando escuchó que la bruja comenzaba a recitar el hechizo de conversión de ratas, obedeció de inmediato. No bien hubo terminado comenzó a sentir la cabeza liviana y un desagradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo desde las orejas hasta el rabo. Se dejó caer patas arriba sobre la mesa.

La bruja lo observaba sonriendo aún como una loca. No habían pasado ni unos minutos cuando el gato comenzó a crecer y a crecer y a cambiar de forma. Cuando dejó de cambiar, sobre la mesa se encontraba un joven de cabellos púrpuras. La bruja se acercó y lo tocó en el hombro sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. Una venita apareció latiendo en su frente y un ojo comenzó a temblarle.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡XEROS MALDITO GATO PEREZOSO DESPIERTA!!!!!!" El joven se levantó de un salto de la mesa, observando a todas partes hasta que divisó a la bruja.

"Miauu... ejem... gggrrr... ajemmm..." Tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Sí, mi señora?" Dijo tratando de no volver a maullar.

"Ya era hora, tengo que irme, por qué me haces pasar tanto trabajo, sabes que de todas formas te tienes que quedar a cargo de la casa." Rugió la bruja y el gato... perdón, el joven se tapó los oídos.

"Sshhhhh, no tan fuerte, puedo escucharte perfectamente, ggggrrr..."

"Muy bien, entonces, dime si recuerdas todas las instrucciones." El joven puso cara de concentración, volteando a ver el techo de la casucha.

"No hablar con extraños... no tomar dulces de extraños... no morder a extraños... no traer ratas muertas a la casa... ¡Itai!" Se sobó la cabeza donde le había pegado la bruja.

"Baka, las hadas. Cuáles son las instrucciones acerca de las hadas."

"Ahhh... las hadas, no comerme las hadas... y..." Se rascó la cabeza como si pensara.

"¿¿¿¿¿Y????" Inquirió la mujer.

"Y no jugar con ellas, no hacerles daño." Sonrió orgulloso de haber recordado.

"Muy bien, no lo olvides y por cierto... nada de hechizos. El último hechizo que utilizaste todavía anda suelto por el bosque." Le advirtió seriamente.

"Hai, no hechizos, ppprrrrr..." Comenzó a ronronear mientras la bruja le acariciaba la cabeza como recompensa por haber recordado.

"Es hora de irme, regreso en tres días¿recuerdas cuánto son tres días?" Le preguntó nuevamente.

"Ummhh... Miau, miau... ejemmm... uno, dos y tres." Dijo levantando tres dedos.

"Perfecto." Volvió a acariciarle la cabeza. "No te metas en problemas, sólo son tres días." Y tomó una escoba de forma extraña y se encaramó en ella. La escoba comenzó a flotar de inmediato y al poco rato la bruja salía por la ventana.

Xeros comenzó a repetir las órdenes de la bruja pero luego de un rato comenzó a aburrirse. Buscó en la alacena y encontró varios frascos llenos de galletas. Tomó uno y se sirvió un vaso de leche, luego se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del bosque, en un claro lleno de hermosas flores multicolores, podían divisarse unos puntos de luz revoloteando en la atmósfera y una especie de sonido como el sonar de campanillas se escuchaba junto con el canto de las aves. 

"¡Gourry!" Una pequeñísima hada rodeada de luz rojiza, revoloteó intranquila, sus cabellos eran rojos igual que su vestido. Cada vez que emitía algún sonido, se escuchaba el tintinear de unas campanillas. Al poco rato otra lucecilla se acercó, esta vez de color azul muy fuerte.

"¿Me llamabas Lina?" Contestó el hada, que tenía largos cabellos rubios como el oro y estaba vestido completamente de azul.

"¡BAKA, CLARO QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!" Le gritó la pequeña criatura y al hacerlo sus delicadas antenitas de mariposa quedaban tiesas para luego enroscarse levemente. "¿Dónde rayos están los demás?"

"Anou... Lina¿por qué deben estar aquí?" Contestó Gourry permitiendo que sus antenitas cayeran a ambos lados de la cabeza.

"Baka." Dijo golpeándolo tan fuerte que casi perdió el equilibrio. "Vamos a ir a la casa de la bruja Metallium¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?"

"Ohh..." El rubio se rascó la cabeza. "¿Y a qué vamos hoy?" Dijo totalmente perdido.

"Aaaarggghhhh... ¡Vamos a intercambiar hechizos!" La pelirroja estaba a punto de propinarle otro golpe al rubio cuando se percató que varias luces se acercaban.

"Lina-san, Gourry-san." Una lucecilla de color azul pálido se acercó.

"¡Amelia!" Gritó el rubio. Al momento también se acercaron seis luces más. La primera de ellas de color amatista era una delicada hada de negros y largos cabellos, vestida con ropa del mismo color. No bien había llegado se colgó del brazo de Gourry.

"¡Sylfiel!" Saludó el rubio. Seguido llegaron dos luces color verde muy claro, una color lavanda muy suave, una dorada y una azul verdosa. Todas las hadas vestían del mismo color que la luz que las rodeaba.

Una de las hadas de color acuamarino tenía cabellos rizados recogidos en dos semi colitas y el resto del cabello suelto, su atuendo tenía dos colores de verde acua. El otro punto de luz tenía cabellos acuamarinos muy largos y lacios y sus ojos de un color dorado muy hermoso, vestía ropa de varón. La lucecilla de color lavanda también era un chico, con cabellos de un lavanda muy claro, ojos azules muy almendrados. La luz de color dorado pertenecía a una rubia de cabellos tan largos como Gourry, ojos azules muy grandes y figura esbeltísima. Finalmente la última lucecita tenía cabellos ondulados de un azul verdoso oscuro y su piel era más obscura que el resto, con unos ojos verdes muy expresivos.

"¡Martina, Val, Zelgadis, Filia, Zangulus!" El saludo era tan efusivo que el hada de color rojo simplemente se aguantaba la cabeza temiendo que le fuera a estallar.

"¡Ya era tiempo de que aparecieran!" Les gritó enojada el hada roja. "Vamos a llegar tarde a la cita." Se puso las manos a las caderas mientras sus alitas se agitaban furiosas.

"Pues no perdamos más tiempo." Sugirió Zelgadis en el mismo tono.

"Claro Zel, vamos." Comentó jubilosa Amelia.

Y sin más se encaminaron a casa de la bruja.

* * *

La casa de la bruja se encontraba en lo alto de un retorcido árbol de frondosas ramas que ocultaban prácticamente la vivienda. Xeros se había acurrucado sobre la cama de la bruja y dormía profundamente, ronroneando sin preocupación. 

Las hadas llegaron al pie del árbol y comenzaron a ascender en espiral alrededor del tronco. Finalmente alcanzaron la casa y se escurrieron por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta.

"¡¡¡Metallium!!!" Gritó la pelirroja. No recibió respuesta. Volvió a llamar y nada. Las demás criaturas comenzaron a explorar la casa en busca de la bruja. Sylfiel seguía colgada de Gourry. Zelgadis y Amelia revolotearon hasta donde estaba el pequeño caldero. Filia y Val se escurrieron hacia la cocina y Martina y Zangulus se quedaron discutiendo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Lina por su parte se adentró en el dormitorio de la bruja, percatándose de una figura bajo las sábanas. De inmediato se acercó y levantó parcialmente las sábanas. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir al joven dormido y ronroneando placenteramente.

Ya lo había visto anteriormente y sabía que era una amenaza. Simplemente no entendía por qué cada vez que la bruja se iba de viaje tenía que convertir al gato en humano, especialmente ese gato que le había hecho pasar tantos sustos cuando estaba de visita en la casa de la bruja. Una idea le cruzó por la mente y una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y caminó hasta quedar frente a la oreja de Xeros.

"Ejem..." Tomó aire. "¡Xeros!" El joven se levantó de un salto, llevándose con él las sábanas y las almohadas. Miró asustado a todas partes y al no ver nada se sintió sumamente confundido. Dejó caer las almohadas y la sábana. Ya estaba a punto de volverse a echar en la cama cuando su agudo sentido del oído percibió un furioso tintinear.

"¿Campanas?" Observó la sábana y descubrió un pequeño bulto moviéndose. De inmediato sus instintos de gato tomaron control de la situación. Con ambas manos atrapó el perímetro alrededor del bulto. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos le brillaron y se relamió goloso. Poco a poco fue quitando la sábana y cuando ya casi liberaba a la criatura, metió bruscamente la mano y atrapó lo que pensaba era un ratón. Lo aseguró apretando el puño y lo sacó de abajo de las sábanas. Se sentó sobre la cama contento y comenzó a ronronear.

Lentamente abrió su mano, y cual no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que no era un ratón, sino un hada, y no cualquier hada, no, precisamente el hada roja. Aparentemente la había apretado en el proceso de atraparla porque el hada estaba inconsciente sobre su mano.

"¡¡Maté un hada!!" Dijo horrorizado. "¡¡¡Zelas me va a convertir en rata!!!" Con mucho cuidado trató de levantar el hada, para su tranquilidad, el hada se estremeció y al cabo de un rato se sentó sobre la gigantesca mano que la sujetaba. Se sujetó la cabeza y cuando finalmente se sintió más fuerte comenzó a revisarse.

"Uff... ¿alas?" Movió las alas. "Perfectas¿antenas?" Movió las antenas con dificultad, levantó los brazos y las enderezó, volvió a moverlas. "Mejor¿cabello?" Sacó un pequeño espejo y se observó. "Todo está en su lugar, ahora... ¿QUE BESTIA FUE LA QUE ME ATROPELLO?" Se fijó frente a ella, los ojos de Xeros estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que el hada pegó un grito y una pequeña bola de energía se estrelló contra la nariz del joven.

"¡Aaaahhhhchhhhú!" El joven estornudó y el hada salió volando disparada.

"¡Maldito gato traicionero, eres una amenaza para las hadas!" Le sacó la lengua. Xeros hizo lo mismo.

"¿Dónde está la bruja Metallium?" Le preguntó enojada.

"Pues... no sé dónde está, pero sé que regresará en tres días." Y levantó tres dedos.

"¿Por qué no nos esperó?" Le gritó.

"No lo sé." El joven se encogió de hombros.

"Eres un gato tonto, no sirves para nada, no sé por qué a la bruja se le ocurre dejarte a cargo."

A raíz de ese comentario Xeros sintió que los cabellos del cuello se le erizaban. Se levantó y se paró frente al hada.

"Para tú información, no soy cualquier gato, tengo un pedigrí muy extenso y no soy tonto, sino ya hubiera olvidado las órdenes de Zelas y te hubiera comido." Al decir lo último sonrió mostrando un colmillo. La pequeña hada se puso nerviosa.

"Bien... entonces regresaremos dentro de tres días." El hada salió apresuradamente del cuarto y Xeros la siguió.

Fue entonces que Xeros se percató que el lugar estaba repleto de luces, estaba fascinado, comenzó a perseguirlas hasta que recordó que la bruja le había ordenado no jugar con las hadas.

"¡Hey, Lina, ven a ver esto!" Le gritó Amelia al hada roja. Estaba con Zelgadis y ambos estaban parados en el borde del pequeño caldero que ya se había enfriado. Lina se acercó al borde y se inclinó levemente, manteniendo el balance con sus alas.

"¿Qué podrá ser?" Se preguntó. De repente Xeros, que se había acercado a donde estaban las tres hadas habló.

"Es una pócima." Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Y Lina perdió el balance cayendo dentro del caldero. Amelia, Zel y Xeros se asomaron al caldero. Cuando el hada salió a flote, Xeros extendió la mano y la sacó. La pequeña tosió un poco y finalmente se dejó caer boca arriba en la mano de Xeros.

"Oh, oh." Xeros recordó para qué era la pócima, por lo que se apresuró al dormitorio de la bruja seguido por las curiosas hadas. De inmediato colocó la pequeña figura sobre la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos el cuerpo del hada comenzó a crecer y a crecer. Las antenitas desaparecieron al igual que las tornasoladas alitas.

Todas las demás hadas observaron horrorizadas la transformación del hada roja. Ahora era del tamaño de un ser humano y sus cabellos se esparcían sobre la cama como sedosos hilos de grana. Xeros la observó con curiosidad.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo Lina mareada. Al ver a Xeros se asustó nuevamente. "¡¡MALDITO GATO TRAICIONERO!!" Xeros tuvo que taparse los oídos con fuerza y el resto de las hadas se alejó de la furiosa pelirroja. De repente Lina se percató que todo se veía mucho más pequeño. Y al observar alrededor del cuarto pudo distinguir las pequeñas lucecitas tintineando.

"¿Chicos¿qué sucedió?" Preguntó confundida.

"Caíste dentro de la pócima." Murmuró Xeros algo temeroso de la reacción del hada ahora humana.

"¿NANI?" Chilló nuevamente.

"Lina, podrías dejar de gritar, podemos escucharte perfectamente ahora." Dijo Xeros algo dolorido y tapándose los oídos. Lina parpadeó varias veces sin entender.

"Es obvio que ahora eres humana Lina." Dijo Zelgadis acercándose a su rostro y con una mano en la barbilla como si meditara.

"¿Ahora cómo se supone que regresaremos con ella?" Comentó Martina. "Es demasiado grande, seguramente destruiría todas las casas de la colonia de hadas."

Todos asintieron. Lina seguía atónita.

"Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí en casa de la bruja hasta que ella regrese y entonces te devuelva a tu forma normal." Sugirió Filia acercándose a Zel. Todos volvieron a asentir.

"¡No! No pueden dejarme aquí con ese gato traicionero." Gritó Lina y todos se taparon los oídos. "Gomen." Dijo avergonzada por haber gritado nuevamente. No podía evitarlo, estaba acostumbrada a gritar, así como todas las hadas para poder comunicarse.

"Lina-san, no tienes por qué temerle a Xeros, ahora eres tan grande como él, no te puede hacer daño." Comentó Amelia. Lina sonrió; era cierto, Xeros ya no podía hacerle daño pues ambos eran del mismo tamaño.

"Y no sólo soy igual de grande, sino que soy más inteligente, hermosa y genial." Añadió con una sonrisa. Todos los demás sudaron y se compadecieron de Xeros.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí?" Preguntó Xeros temeroso.

"Hasta que regrese la bruja obviamente." Contestó Lina, Xeros comenzó a contar sus dedos.

"¡Es demasiado tiempo!" Chilló. Esta vez fue el turno de Lina de taparse los oídos.

"No hay otra opción, no puedo regresar a mi casa, no puedo regresar a la colonia, la destruiría y ¿dónde pasaría la noche?" Dijo Lina preocupada. "Me quedaré aquí y te haré compañía¿qué te parece?" Sonrió, sería fácil convencer al gato, después de todo era un gato.

"Si me dejas quedar hasta que regrese la bruja, prometo rascarte la panza todo el tiempo que quieras." Xeros negó con la cabeza. "Ummhh... además de rascarte la panza te rascaré la cabeza." Xeros volvió a negar. "Pues... te prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente." A esta sugerencia Xeros cambió de actitud. El chocolate que preparaban las hadas era delicioso, una vez había logrado husmear dentro de la taza de chocolate de la bruja. Eso le había costado varias costillas rotas pero sentía que todo había valido la pena porque el chocolate era delicioso.

Cuando Lina vio los ojos golosos de Xeros supo que había ganado. "Muy bien, entonces todo está arreglado." Las demás hadas se apresuraron a partir, no querían pasar más tiempo en la casa de la bruja y menos estar presentes cuando regresara y encontrara su casa destruida a causa de un gato y un hada convertidos en humanos.

"Chicos... antes de que se vayan¿podrían traerme un poco de polvo de chocolate?" Les dijo Lina antes de que desaparecieran.

Gourry y Sylfiel se ofrecieron a traer el polvo de chocolate y todos se despidieron de Lina.

Cuando finalmente se fueron Lina observó a Xeros, estaba en una esquina, con los ojos felinos muy abiertos y Lina sintió curiosidad.

"¿Qué te sucede Xeros?" Le preguntó después de un rato.

"Mmmmi... ejem... es que cuando Zelas regrese me va a convertir en rata." Lina sintió que la voz de Xeros temblaba.

"¿Por qué te va a convertir en rata?"

"Porque jugué con las hadas." Fue la simple respuesta mientras se dejaba caer al suelo un poco tembloroso.

Lina comprendió que Xeros estaba aterrorizado. Se levantó de la cama con suavidad y se arrodilló al lado del neko.

"No lo hará, fue un accidente." Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Xeros comenzó a ronronear de inmediato cerrando los ojos. Lina dejó escapar una risita y continuó acariciando la sedosa melena.

* * *

Habían pasado todo el día haciéndose cuentos el uno al otro, Gourry y Sylfiel le habían llevado el polvo de chocolate a Lina y ella había preparado una deliciosa taza para Xeros. Aún la estaba saboreando mientras el hada le seguía haciendo historias acerca de las aventuras que solía tener en el bosque. Xeros estaba fascinado, de vez en cuando Lina se reía y le acariciaba la cabeza, deleitándolo. 

Ya la noche iba cerniéndose sobre el bosque y Xeros encendió algunas luces como le había enseñado la bruja y como Lina tenía hambre se puso a cocinar, cosa que también le había enseñado la bruja. Cenaron tranquilamente y después de reposar un poco, Xeros sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de su consciencia.

Bostezando alborotosamente le indicó a Lina que se iba a dormir. Lina se quedó pensativa un rato.

"¿Xeros?" Dijo asomándose al dormitorio de la bruja donde vio que Xeros ya estaba acurrucado en el mismo centro de la cama.

"¿Nani?" Le dijo somnoliento.

"¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?" Dijo Lina cruzando los brazos. Xeros se volteó a mirarla y luego de unos momentos durante los cuales parecía que se había quedado dormido, se echó un poco hacia el borde de la cama y soltó una de las almohadas.

Lina lo observó curiosa.

"¿Nani?" Dijo Lina sorprendida. "¿¿Quieres que duerma contigo??"

Xeros se volteó con expresión asombrada. "Yo siempre duermo en la cama de la bruja." Fue su inocente respuesta.

"Si pero es cuando eres gato."

"¿Y?" La miraba sin comprender.

Lina se llevó las manos a la cabeza, era imposible tratar de razonar con un gato. Siempre terminaban haciendo lo que les venía en gana. Suspiró profundamente.

"Está bien, pero te advierto una cosa, si me tocas mueres." Le dijo con muchísima seriedad.

"Trato hecho." Dijo Xeros y volvió a voltearse de su lado. Antes de que Lina siquiera se acercara a la cama, Xeros ya dormía profundamente. Lina volvió a suspirar derrotada. Se metió bajo las sábanas que le había ofrecido Xeros y tomó la almohada, quedando profundamente dormida al poco rato.

* * *

Lina fue la primera en despertar a la mañana siguiente. Se estremeció suavemente, se sentía tan cómoda. Aunque la noche había sido una bastante fría, ella se sentía calientita bajo las sábanas. Aspiró lentamente mientras se estiraba y sintió algo suave estremecerse bajo ella. Abrió los ojos muy asustada y cuando levantó la cabeza se percató que estaba prácticamente sobre el pecho de Xeros. Este último aún dormía pesadamente. 

Lina se sentía tan cómoda que no quería levantarse, pero por otro lado, esa comodidad se debía a que estaba usando a Xeros de almohada. Después de mucho debatir, decidió levantarse, tratando de no molestarlo. Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de la cama, suspiró aliviada.

Realmente sentía ganas de darse un baño, como solía hacer todas las mañanas en el riachuelo. Pero ahora y con ese tamaño seguramente no cabría ni en el riachuelo. Dio varias vueltas por la casa hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, preguntarle a Xeros. Regresó al dormitorio donde dormía profundamente el susodicho.

"¿Xeros?" Lo llamó y no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó un poco más. "¿Xeros?" Un leve movimiento pero nada más.

"¡Xeros!" Gritó descontroladamente. De inmediato Xeros estaba completamente despierto y alerta.

"¡Miau!" Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y luego de aclararse la garganta miró enojado a Lina. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quiero darme un baño."

"¿Ahora?" Le preguntó incrédulo.

"Si, ahora."

"Pues... adelante, báñate." Y sin más se echó a dormir nuevamente.

"¡Xeros!" Volvió a chillar.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dijo exasperado.

"Necesito que me digas dónde puedo ir a bañarme." Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Anou, Lina, puedes bañarte en cualquier parte."

"¿Nani?"

"Claro, no es tan difícil, mira." Y diciendo esto comenzó a lamerse la mano.

"¡Xeros!, eso es un baño para gatos, no soy un gato¡tú tampoco eres un gato!"

"Ups... te refieres a un baño... ¿con agua?"

"Ajá." Asintió.

"¿Agua, agua de verdad, agua fría?" Le dijo atónito.

"Claro baka¿con qué más podrías darte un baño?"

"No me harás ir al lago¿verdad?" Xeros volvió a taparse la boca cuado vio la sonrisa de Lina.

"Vamos."

"No, Lina, no me puedes obligar a ir, no, no, no." Dijo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de uno de los postes de la cabecera de la cama.

"Xeros¿hace cuánto tiempo no te das un baño con agua?" Xellos sintió que los cabellos del cuello se le erizaban.

"La última vez fue hace un año, porque Zelas me obligó y casi me rompe el cuello. Estuve enfermo una semana." Dijo haciendo un puchero antes de estremecerse visiblemente recordando el suceso.

"¿Eras humano o gato?"

"Gato."

"Eso lo explica. Pero ahora como humano no debes temerle al agua, no te pasará nada." Xeros comenzó a negar frenéticamente y a dar pasos atrás alejándose de la pelirroja.

"Es fría, no voy a ir."

"Vas a venir conmigo así sea lo último que haga." Y Lina lo arrancó del poste de la cama, donde dejó un par de marcas de garra en la madera.

* * *

"Lina, es demasiado temprano, por qué no desayunamos primero y cuando el sol caliente el agua entonces vamos al lago." Decía Xeros mientras Lina utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo por el sendero. 

"No... la mejor hora para darse un baño es por la mañana y luego por la tarde, no hay que esperar al sol, el agua fría es buena para la salud." Le respondió Lina.

"Es porque tú eres un hada, por eso te gusta el agua fría, pero yo soy un gato¡un gato! Por favor Lina, no me hagas esto." Le suplicaba entre gemidos y otros diversos sonidos que nada tenían que ver con su forma actual.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron al lago. Xeros se aferró al tronco de un árbol que quedaba cerca de la vereda y ya Lina no pudo arrastrarlo más. Suspiró enojada, pero finalmente decidió continuar sin él. Tampoco se preocupó de que Xeros la viera desnuda, en su interior seguía siendo un hada y era costumbre de las hadas no sentir vergüenza ante sus compañeros. Se zambulló en el agua casi congelada.

"Ummhh..." Sonrió al sacar la cabeza del agua y nadar un poco más adentro. Xeros continuaba aferrado al árbol, ni siquiera quería mirar hacia el lago. Se debatía entre regresar a la casa o esperar a Lina.

"Xeros, el agua está deliciosa."

"El agua sólo es deliciosa cuando es para beber." Le gritó desde el árbol.

"Eres un gato miedoso." Lo molestó. "No seas tan cobarde, no pareces el gato de una bruja."

"Yo no elegí ser el gato de una bruja, no tengo por qué ser un gato valiente y menos para entrar en el agua. Así que no gracias."

"Si no entras al agua no te haré chocolate en la tarde."

"¿Nani?" Dijo Xeros mirando por primera vez hacia el lago.

"Sé que escuchaste perfectamente." Sonrió Lina.

"Ohh... Lina, Linita... no seas mala conmigo, por favor." Gimió tristemente. "No puedes quitarme el chocolate." Puso sus ojos enormes y tristes.

"Esa mirada no funcionará conmigo, ven y entra al agua, te estoy esperando."

Xeros respiró profundamente. Chocolate... o no chocolate... Era lo único que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

"¡Rayos!" Lentamente se fue soltando del árbol. Lina lo observó y contuvo la respiración mientras Xeros se acercaba a la orilla. Se agachó y tocó el agua con la punta de los dedos, retirándola de inmediato.

"¡¡¡Está congelada!!!!" Chilló.

"Es sólo al principio, ya después se sentirá mejor." Le instó.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa y luego los pantalones, quedando simplemente en ropa interior. Por suerte la bruja había pensado siquiera en adquirir todas las piezas de ropa para las raras veces que convertía a Xeros en humano. Se adelantó hasta la orilla y metió un pie en el agua. Todo el cuerpo se le estremeció. Chocolate... chocolate... chocolate... Trató de darse ánimos.

Metió el otro pie dentro del agua y cerró los ojos casi entrando en pánico. Lina se fue acercando y prontamente tomó una de sus manos.

"Vamos Xeros, no tengas miedo." Le dijo dulcemente. Xeros tragó fuertemente y asintió, dejando que Lina lo guiara hacia la parte más profunda del lago que no era más de cuatro o cinco pies. Cuando estuvo completamente sumergido hasta los hombros, se permitió abrir los ojos.

"Está muy fría." Comentó.

"Hai, pero pronto se te quitará. Sumerge la cabeza, así." Y Lina se sumergió, emergiendo unos segundos después. "Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos, aguantar la respiración, bajar y subir. Es fácil."

Xeros no sabía qué hacer, hasta el momento el agua no le había hecho nada. Observó al hada y la vio tan sonriente que pensó que debería darle una oportunidad a esa nueva experiencia. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente las manos de Lina como si tuviera miedo de perderse. Finalmente se sumergió y casi de inmediato volvió a salir.

Respiraba profundamente, el frío lo obligaba, Lina lo recibió con una sonrisa. "¿Ves como no está mal?"

"Hai." Dijo con la voz tiritándole. Lina se echó a reír.

"Creo que para ser un gato eres muy valiente." Comentó entre risas el hada.

"Arigato." Y le devolvió una media sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en el agua y finalmente decidieron volver a la casa. Por el sendero de regreso Xeros sentía como si el agua se hubiera llevado gran parte de sus preocupaciones. Ahora sólo quería desayunar y echarse a dormir, si es que el hada se lo permitía.

Nuevamente le tocaría hacer la comida como le había enseñado la bruja. A Xeros no le preocupaba mucho, le agradaba la tarea, le permitía usar su imaginación. Por otra parte, Lina no sabía hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía utilizar los cubiertos. Para él fue muy divertido mostrarle cómo utilizarlos.

Pasadas las primeras horas de agitación ya ambos estaban desayunados y Xeros trataba de dormitar sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Trabajo para dormir?" Le preguntó Lina cuando vio que se revolvía para lado y lado.

"Creo que la mesa no es tan cómoda para dormir como cuando soy un felino." Musitó compungido. Lina se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. De inmediato se relajó y comenzó a ronronear.

A Lina esa reacción le encantaba, por eso no perdía oportunidad de hacerle caricias cual si fuera un enorme gato.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mmmrrrrrrr... mejorrr..." Y continuó ronroneando hasta que al poco rato el ronroneo se convirtió en uno consistente y regular. Xeros estaba profundamente dormido. Lina lo observó. Sus líneas faciales tenían cierta gracia gatuna, al igual que sus ojos. Retiró algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro... eran tan sedosos.

Xeros era muy apacible en su dormir, contrario a Lina. Y ella se deleitó escuchándolo ronronear mientras dormía. El día pasó sin mayores eventos, con sus respectivas comidas y repetidas siestas hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de dormir. Xeros nuevamente había llegado a la cama antes que ella, pero esta vez le había dejado un espacio. Más contenta de lo que imaginaba, Lina se metió bajo las sábanas y tomó la almohada que estaba libre.

Deseaba escucharlo ronronear una vez más, por lo que deslizó la mano bajo las sábanas y comenzó a hacerle caricias en el abdomen. El efecto fue inmediato, Xeros comenzó a ronronear plácidamente. Se veia tan relajado y contento, tan libre de preocupaciones, pero así son los gatos. Lina se acercó un poco para observarlo mejor. Sus ojos cerrados en total abandono y sus labios perfectamente rosados mientras en el interior de su pecho resonsaba aquel ronroneo tan sensual.

Lina, siendo lo que era, un hada, no pudo resistir la tentación y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Xeros plantándole un cálido beso.

El ronroneo terminó de inmediato y Xeros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sólo para ver a Lina muy de cerca. No se movió y cuando Lina terminó el beso, simplemente parpadeó confundido tratando de registrar lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Le preguntó aturdido.

"Es sólo un beso de buenas noches." Le contestó Lina sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen, cosa que casi lo hacía olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

"Oh..."

"Que descanses." Le susurró Lina, recostándose sobre su pecho. Cosa que lo dejó medio pasmado, pero al ver que Lina se quedaba tranquila se fue calmando y poco a poco, las caricias le provocaron volver a ronronear felizmente, olvidando el suceso. Ahora Lina escuchaba complacida, el ronronear de Xeros.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la rutina del día anterior se repitió nuevamente. Pero esta vez Lina se mantuvo mucho más cerca de Xeros. 

"Lina... ¿cómo se siente ser un hada?" Preguntó Xeros curioso mientras descansaba

"Se siente muy bien, no sientes miedo de caer porque puedes volar. De noche no sientes miedo de la oscuridad porque tú eres tu propia luz. Además puedes hacer que las flores abran, que la hierba crezca. Puedes sentir cómo te hablan los árboles y canta la brisa." Lina parecía perdida en su narración.

"¿Qué se siente ser un gato?" Le preguntó curiosa.

"Pues... depende qué tipo de gato seas. Te puedo decir cómo se siente ser el gato de una bruja." Lina se echó hacia adelante para prestarle mayor atención.

"Zelas sólo me acaricia cuando hago lo que me pide, el resto del tiempo me grita y siempre ando corto de bigotes. ¿Sabías que los bigotes son muy necesarios para los gatos? Nos ayudan a no tropezar tanto. Siempre que me corta los bigotes termino metiendo la nariz en la leche. No es agradable."

"Pero no te pega Zelas ¿verdad?"

"No, no me pega, pero tampoco me trata más que como un simple gato. Aunque cuando soy humano me trata con un poco más de paciencia." Puntualizó. Aparentemente no era un tema que le atrajera hablar. Lina decidió cambiar el tema.

"Mañana cuando Zelas llegue será el último día en que estaremos juntos. Al menos como humanos."

"¿Vendrás a visitarme?"

"Sólo si prometes portarte bien."

"Prometo portarme bien si prometes rascarme la panza." Le dijo Xeros con una sonrisa.

"Trato hecho." Y Lina le devolvió la sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó como el anterior y nuevamente llegó la noche. Y como las noches anteriores, Xeros llegó primero a la cama y nuevamente le dejó un espacio a Lina. El hada se metió bajo las sábanas igual que las demás noches y esta vez se acurrucó de inmediato sobre el pecho de Xeros.

"¿Lina?"

"¿Ummhh?"

"¿Me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?" Lina se volteó para mirarlo.

"¿No te molesta que te de un beso de buenas noches?" Le dijo Lina con algo de curiosidad.

"Iie."

"Entonces supongo que no hay problema en que te dé un beso de buenas noches." Lina se levantó suavemente y se movió hacia adelante. Esta vez Xeros tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba preparado para recibir el beso de buenas noches.

Cuando Lina rozó sus labios con los suyos, un pequeño gemido de placer le hizo entreabrir la boca, momento que Lina aprovechó para probar más profundamente el sabor de chocolate y galletas que aún conservaba. El instinto hizo que Xeros llevara una de sus manos a la nuca del hada mientras que con la otra la abrazaba suavemente por la cintura.

Cuando el beso terminó, el rostro de Lina estaba pintado de un hermoso rubor y Xeros la observaba curioso.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó sin comprender. Lina suspiró profundamente, perdiéndose en el perfume de la piel de Xeros.

"Nada de qué preocuparse... absolutamente nada." Y su voz se volvió un susurro mientras volvía a inclinar sus labios sobre los de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertaron con el tintineante sonido de campanillas. Cuando Lina abrió los ojos se topó de frente con Zelgadis, quien la observaba curioso. 

"Lina¿por qué estás usando a Xeros como almohada?" Le dijo pensativo. Un profundo rubor subió a su rostro.

"No es nada que te importe." Le dijo enojada pero con la voz muy baja por tratar de no despertar a Xeros.

"Lina-san¿no se supone que ya estén listos para recibir a Zelas? La bruja debe estar por llegar.

"¡Zelas!" La había olvidado por completo. "Salgan de la habitación¡ahora!" Al escuchar el tono enojado del hada roja, todas las lucecitas se apresuraron a salir. Cuando la última salió, Lina se levantó y cerró la puerta. De inmediato se puso su vestido rojo y regresó a donde dormía Xeros plácidamente.

"Xeros, ya es hora de levantarse." No obtuvo respuesta. "¿Xeros?" Se recordó lo perezoso que podía ser en las mañanas. Se inclinó sobre la figura dormida y le plantó un beso. Al cado de un rato, Xeros comenzó a reaccionar.

"Buenos días, Lina-chan." Dijo entre sonrisas.

"Xeros, Zelas ya está aquí." El efecto fue inmediato, Xeros estaba completamente despierto y vestido. Lina se echó a reir de buena gana.

"Eres incorregible y adorable." Le dijo mientras le pellizcaba un cachete.

"Eso no fue gracioso Lina." Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Ohh, vamos, los demás chicos ya están aquí, Zelas debe estar por llegar, no querrás que te encuentre dormido en su propia cama." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No... Dijiste que los demás están aquí¿te refieres a las hadas?"

"Hai."

"Oh.."

"Vamos..." Y lo tomó de la mano. Lina se sentó a la mesa mientras Xeros preparaba el desayuno y todas las demás hadas se sentaron sobre la mesa, observando con curiosidad lo que Xeros hacía. Finalmente todos se sentaron a desayunar. Terminando prontamente.

No había pasado mucho cuando se escuchó a lo lejos la risa demente de la bruja. Xeros sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de su persona y trató de esconderse abajo de la mesa. La bruja entró por la ventana abierta y de inmediato se bajó de la escoba.

"Uuffff, la próxima vez tomaré la ruta directa y no la panorámica." Sus ojos se posaron sobre Lina.

"¿Quién eres¿y dónde está Xeros? Maldito gato, el dije que cuidara la casa." Gritó furiosa. Xeros tembló bajo la mesa.

"Buenos días Zelas, no esperaba que me hubieras olvidado tan pronto. Soy el hada roja." Zelas por un momento pareció morir de la confusión.

"La última vez que te vi no eras más alta que mi dedo meñique." Dijo entre jadeos.

"Es que sufrí un pequeño accidente... con la pócima que está en el caldero." Le dijo Lina con tranquilidad.

"¿Un accidente?, por qué me parece que ese condenado gato está metido en todo este enredo." Musitó enojada.

"No, no... Xeros no tuvo la culpa, realmente fui muy descuidada. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera alguna forma de revertir el proceso.

"Ahh... claro, claro. Dime exactamente lo que ocurrió."

"Pues literalmente caí dentro del caldero y trague un poco del líquido."

"¿¿¿Caíste adentro????"

"Sí¿qué¿Es algo malo?"

"Es sólo que alteraste la fórmula, aunque claro está ahora sirve para regresarte a tu estado normal. Sólo que..."

"¿Sólo que?"

"Nada... nada... ¿Deseas regresar ahora mismo a ser hada?"

"Hai." Dijo Lina de inmediato.

"Bien." La bruja tomó una cuchara y fue al caldero, sacando un poco de la pócima y dándosela a beber a Lina. De repente sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que todo se iba haciendo enorme. Cuando despertó, sus antenitas estaban en su lugar al igual que sus alas.

"Xeros... es tu turno de regresar a la normalidad." Le advirtió la bruja llenando otra cuchara. "Así que sal de donde te encuentres."

Lentamente Xeros salió de abajo de la mesa, tenía sus ojos como platillos. Zelas lo llamó con un sólo dedo y Xeros se acercó, poniéndose de pie y abriendo su boca para que la bruja le diera la pócima. La bruja metió la cuchara en su boca y casi enseguida sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo se iba agrandando.

Xeros se encogió y se encogió, y continuó encogiéndose hasta que estuvo del tamaño de las hadas. Cuando despertó y para su asombro, lo primero que vio fue a Lina, al fondo podía escuchar a la bruja gritar incoherencias.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó a Lina.

"Tal parece que cuando caí en la pócima dejé caer un poco de polvo de hadas. En verdad lo siento. Zelas dice que hasta que no consiga algunos bigotes de gato no podrá hacer una nueva pócima para convertirte en gato.

Xeros se levantó del suelo y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una brisa leve a sus espaldas, al voltearse vio cuatro pequeñas alitas tornasoladas.

"Soy... ¿¿un hada??" Lina asintió. Xeros no lo podía creer, incluso tenía dos coquetas antenitas que sobresalían de entre sus sedosos cabellos.

"Creo que será mejor que vengas con nosotros, no es seguro que te quedes con Zelas cuando eres tan pequeño, podrías tener un accidente." Le dijo Lina con una sonrisa traviesa. Xeros asintió y mientras la bruja continuaba pegando gritos de enojo, las diez hadas se escurrieron por la ventana en dirección al bosque.

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

Xeros ya llevaba varias semanas en compañía de las hadas y el efecto de la pócima no había disminuido, seguía siendo un hada. Se sentía muy feliz, Lina siempre lo acompañaba y nunca lo dejaba solo. Claro que seguía prefiriendo beber leche a néctar de las flores y los baños de agua fría no le atraían tanto. Pero estar al lado del hada roja era más que suficiente para él. 

Todas las demás hadas decían que no existía uno más hermoso que Xeros, que emitía una luz púrpura y cuyos ojos seguían siendo los de un gato. Y a eso se le sumaba la gracia con la que se movía, gracia felina.

Lina por su parte, había dejado de ser tan gruñona con sus demás compañeros, especialmente con Gourry, quien agradecía sobremanera que la pequeña hada ya no lo golpeara tanto.

* * *

Sin embargo, en otra parte del bosque... sobre un árbol de tronco retorcido y densas ramas, en el interior de la casa de cierta bruja, nuevos gritos podían escucharse mientras un par de ojos grises muy asustados observaban desde el interior de la alacena. 

"¡Dynast, maldito gato cobarde, aparécete aquí ahora!"

* * *

Owari.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
